Daughter of Darkness
by Owe-me-one Perogi
Summary: AU. Palpatine's trust in Darth Vader only runs so deep. What if the Emperor made plans for another apprentice during the Clone Wars, one that would be much easier to mold into a perfect apprentice... his own child?
1. Prologue Part I

**Daughter of Darkness**

By: Owe-me-one Perogi

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars…duh…it be nice if I did though…sigh… I do however own a few original characters.

Special Thanks: I wish to thank Pallas Athena who helped me with my first go at this story when it was called "You're the Daughter of Who" several years back. I appreciate everything she did for that story and consequently this one a well.

My first go at this was pretty dismal...well, more so than that. I am aware it was complete crap, as some reviewers made me aware, one even accused me of being one of the dumbest f--ks on this site or something along those lines (and I would like to argue with that accusation, as I was probably about 13 years old when I started writing that story, and would like to think I am a quite intelligent individual, I just don't happen to be an expert writer which is why I am majoring in Zoology not English)

...hopefully this story will be a bit better the second time around anyway, as I have a outlined plan in my head how I want this story to go.

_**

* * *

Prologue **_

_**Coruscant:** Beginning of the Clone Wars_

Chancellor Palpatine stood by a window looking out to the endless expanse of buildings that encompassed the whole of Coruscant. All the poor clueless souls that inhabited this vast rock and all the surrounding planets in the galaxy amazed even him. Not that he would complain, it was after all those same people who supplied him the opportunity to bring his plans to frutition.Those fools readily fell into his all too eager hands.

Their stupidity was his gain.

No one suspected Palpatine of ill intentions, he was seen as the humble savior of the Republic in most eyes, not even those fools in the Jedi Council had any idea that he was more than a persuasive politician.

They were losing their tie to the force, while his grip to it grew stronger. Perhaps a few of them seemed to have some idea that he was more than he appeared, like Master Yoda and that infernal Obi-wan Kenobi. Not that it mattered if Kenobi and that little green toad had any clue as to his intentions, the Clone Wars had begun and his plans were far too close to fruition for anyone to stop him now.

"Supreme Chancellor," a woman's voice interrupted his thoughts from the door to his office.

A Jedi, he sensed and from beneath his heavy mind shields he cringed in disdain.

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person; I am Jedi Knight Carmena Ellis."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Palpatine said, without turning from his spot at the window. "But to what, may I ask,do I owe the pleasure of a visit from a Knight of the Republic?"

The woman took a step closer in to the room toward him before replying, "The Council has sent me here. They believe that you will need protection, with the Clone Wars and rumors of the return of the Sith. Certainly, you must be able to understand their concern."

The Chancellor glanced in her direction.

She was a striking presence; her radiant blonde hair tied tightly up in a controlled bun. Palpatine appraised her to be about in her mid-thirties. He could feel her force signature; I was quite strong to be sure, but she would still be bent to his will nonetheless, just like the rest of the Jedi.

"I assure you that I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Palpatine said, he glanced back out the window, "My armored guards are the best in the Republic…"

"I understand that, Chancellor," she interrupted, "but nothing can beat the protection of a Jedi Knight."

She stepped even closer to him looking at him imploringly.

"You must accept my help."

Odd… he sensed that she seemed to have a genuine concern for his well being however sadly misplaced.

_If only you knew, Jedi. If only... _Palpatine thought dryly.

While he would have preferred that the Council had chosen young Skywalker to be his body guard, perhaps this Jedi Ellis could prove to work to his advantage as well.

"Very well, Jedi Ellis." Palpatine said with a smile that could only be described as warm.

"I welcome your help."

* * *


	2. Prologue Part II

_Disclaimer: Star Wars...uh not mine...but...if George Lucas would like to give up the rights to the Star Wars name and world to me, I would accept. :)_

_Thanks Agny, I appreciate the comment and the add to your Story Alert list :) Sadly... I doubt I will have any slash in this story.. :-/_

_Thanks for the reviewsMusic is my Muse and Kyana-Morgaine, feel free to do more in the future... I like to feel loved.._

_It's not completely AU Hippie Jade, I am going to tie in with the OT later on in the story._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**2 months later: _Naboo_**

Jedi Knight Carmena Ellis walked silently through the magnificent halls of the Nubian Palace. Chancellor Palpatine's home planet was indeed a magnificent one.

She herself having grown up on Coruscant, being on a planet with such rich natural surroundings was refreshing, to say the least.

"Master Carmena!" a familiar voice rang from behind her. She smiled knowing the presence instantly.

Anakin reached his arms out to hug the fellow Jedi, "What in the Force are you doing on Naboo?"

Carmena had met Anakin and his Master, Obi-wan Kenobi many times before at the Temple. Anakin was one of the most gifted apprentices, not to mention Jedi, she had ever met in her life and that was saying alot.

But what would one expect from the supposed Chosen One?

Her former master never trusted Skywalker from the moment he arrived on Coruscant many years prior as a young boy. A point of which Master Windu never failed to mention to her when they spoke. Although she had long since been knighted, she still remained in constant contact with her Master.

She felt that Mace was entirely too hard on the boy. It took a lot to gain the trust of Mace Windu, and she had experienced that first hand as his apprentice for so many years.

"Hello Anakin." she smiled. "I'm here with the Chancellor, the Council has given me the task of protecting him, during this time of war."

She continued with a knowing smile, "And what may I ask are you doing on Naboo… does it have something to do with a certain Senator?"

Carmena had noticed that young Skywalker had been spending a rather large amount of time with Senator Amidala, that had to be more than purely professional. But, Carmena didn't dissapprove of their relationship. The rule amoung Jedi that forbade relationships and marriage had always been one she had disagreed with. But perhaps more so now, than she had before.

Anakin blushed. "Well . . . " he began.

"Lady Jedi."

Both Anakin and Carmena turned toward the voice.

Palpatine walked towards the two followed closely several palace guards.

"Carmena, I have been looking for you." Palpatine nodded to Anakin. "Greetings to you as well Jedi Skywalker."

Upon addressing Anakin he then turned his full attention toward the female Jedi.

"The Queen is having a function tonight and I was thinking that perhaps you could accompany me."

"Of course." Carmena replied.

Anakin caught the shade of red forming on Carmena's cheeks. The young Jedi smirked knowingly.

_-And what about this, hmmm...?-_ Anakin teased.

_-Stop it, Anakin.-_ She answered._ -Aren't I allowed to have a little fun once and a while?-_

_-I think it may go against some Jedi code, yes.-_ Anakin replied jokingly

"Good day, Jedi Skywalker." Palpatine said not showing any indication that he knew the two were communicating with each other. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"And you, Chancellor." The young knight bowed.

_**

* * *

Note: the"**-**" means thought speech, if you couldn't figure that out on your own ;) **_

- 

**_The next chapters after this one will probably take longer to post because I just happened to already have this written. I'll try to get them out as quickly as I am able... but I'm not making any promises.._**

_edited: 8/7/05_


	3. Prologue Part III

_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars... tear_

_doreenthatshot- hmm... yes, I could see why you might think that...but alas Mara Jade won't be appearing in this story...as far as I know..._

_Thanks again Music is my Muse, Agny and Hippie Jade, I appreciateit :)_

_Yay! I'm on a roll! I think it's because I already know where I want to go with this part of the story. This one is a bit longer, it sort of just wound up that way..._

* * *

**Prologue**

**3years later: Coruscant**

Jedi Master Ellis felt sick. She hadn't been sleeping well for days, and that was never a good sign as far as Jedi were concerned.

Perhaps she just needed rest.

Yes, that had to be it. With innocent people, as well as fellow Jedi, dying daily, such constant loss and pain would be tiring on anyone attuned to the living Force.

But, no…that wasn't it. Maybe it played a part in her unease, but what had her off-balance was something else, something that eluded her senses.

Jedi Ellis walked silently down the halls of the Jedi Temple. She had just come from the Senate after speaking with Chancellor Palpatine. Carmena had been reassigned to command a Clone Army out in the Outer Rim system that had been commanded by Jedi Master Lieri Fateru. Tragically, Master Fateru had been killed in the cross-fire of planet natives and the Separatist Droid Army.

Another Jedi would take her place protecting the Chancellor.

The Jedi were dwindling, more died every day. She, herself had been asked continually when she would choose an apprentice considering she had yet to pick one, and the Jedi Order desprately needed to increase it's numbers.

She had been through the palace many times to look for an apprentice and had seen many of the younglings who were looking for a Master. But every time she was faced with the decision of choosing a Padawan, she felt a nagging sensation in her mind that told her none of the ones she had seen were meant for her.

She had turned away many children who were worthy to become Jedi.

There were some extraordinary younglings at the temple that would do any master proud, but Carmena felt like she was waiting for someone, one that she would know instantly as her padawan. But as of yet, no such padawan had surfaced.

Carmena's thoughts returned to the matter at hand. She would no longer be seeing Palpatine, as she was no longer to be in his service and would soon be going to the Outer Rim.

Perhaps the Jedi Council suspected…no they couldn't have, she sensed no suspicion from them. She had been at Palpatine's side for years now, it would be expected that eventually she would move on to a new mission.

But, she couldn't help but feel a great sense of loss at the news.

Carmena loved him. She was forbidden by Jedi Law to do so, but she did just the same. Her loyalty to the Jedi, and that of her own heart were being pitted up against each other.

She felt, well, conflicted… to say the least.

There it was again.

The whole room felt like it was spinning. She grasped onto a nearby pillar to ground herself.

_-What is wrong with me?-_

The room began to blur, and she couldn't focus.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Ellis, are you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

Carmena concentrated on the figure as best she could.

Obi-wan Kenobi?

She must have been hallucinating; she was positive that Obi-wan and his apprentice, Anakin, were still off-planet in the Outer Rim Sieges.

As if sensing her confusion, Obi-wan spoke, "Anakin and I came back shortly to meet with the council, and take a few days leave."

"Oh", Carmena pitched forward slightly, "I see."

"Are you feeling alright? You look like you just fought an angry Wookie…and lost."

She smiled slightly at his comment, but not too much as she felt she may puke.

"I'm not sure…I think I may be a little under the weather."

Obi-wan frowned; it was quite uncommon for a Jedi to get sick. A Jedi's immune system was so high it was practically unheard of, especially for a Jedi Master.

Something was out of place.

But, Carmena was a Jedi Master, not a Padawan learner. He didn't want to question her on the subject, no matter how unusual. It wasn't his place.

"Would you like me to take you to the Healers?"

Carmena regained her composure as best she could; she was still quite a few shades paler than usual.

"No, no… that's quite alright. I think I just need some rest."

Obi-wan nodded, "At least let me help you to your quarters."

"Yes, alright,I would appreciate that Master Kenobi."

Carmena felt well enough to walk on her own, so Obi-wan walked in step along side her to ensure she made it to her destination.

It had to be stress.

Carmena was definitely under enough of it that was for sure. Perhaps if she meditated for a few hours before she slept she would feel better.

Why did she have such a bad feeling that why she felt so ill was something much worse than stress?

"So, I hear you are going to be taking over Master Fateru's Clone Army...?"

Huh? Ah yes, she had nearly forgotten that Obi-wan was with her.

Carmena nodded in response. "Master Fateru was a great loss to the Jedi. And the Republic."

Obi-wan's face-darkened at the thought of the Jedi's death, "Indeed, he will be missed."

Master Kenobi appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"You know the Chancellor quite well I'd imagine having been his guard for so many years? Am I correct?"

Carmena looked surprised, he didn't suspect did he?

"Yes, I would like to think I know him well enough."

Obi-wan looked ahead of him his brow furrowed. "I ask only because I am worried that he is a danger to the Republic."

Carmena looked at him incredulously. He didn't suspect her of anything which was somewhat of a relief, but what he was suggesting was ludicrous.

Obi-wan continued, "Chancellor Palpatine has stayed in office far past his term… I fear perhaps he craves far too much power, more power than he could ever hope to gain in the Republic. I thought since you have known him for so long perhaps you would have a better opinion of his character, and whether or not my suspicion is sound."

Master Ellis tried to contain her anger, as it attempted to boil over, "I can assure you that Chancellor Palpatine has the best interests of the Republic in mind in all of his actions. He is a good man. Palpatine would never want anything for himself that would bring about the downfall of the Republic."

Obi-wan could feel her anger raise as she spoke. Carmena seemed far too angry for a question that seemed quite valid in his mind.

Her reaction to his questioning of Palpatine was quite reminiscent of his own Padawan's blind loyalty to the politician, a thought that set him at unease.

They approached the door to Carmena's temporary quarters.

"No if you'll excuse me, Master Kenobi, I really must get some rest."

Carmena had spoken to Obi-wan a bit colder than she had intended too, but she was far too drained to consider apologizing.

"Yes, of course Master Ellis." Obi-wan bowed slightly. "And please do consider what I have said of the Chancellor, not for my sake, but for the Republic. Something is amiss with Palpatine and we all should be wary, for I sense a great deal of danger in trusting him. Good day, Carmena. I hope to speak with you again soon. May the force be with you."

"And with you as well, Master Kenobi."


	4. Prologue Part IV

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars...blah, blah, blah..etc**._

_Thanks again for the reviews :p_

_Agny-__Yeah, that would have been interesting to write, but after all this is supposed to be the Prologue to the story...and so far it's already longer than I wanted it to be :-/ Oh well.._

_Music is my Muse: "they didn't have sex, did they?"...There's no sex in STAR WARS! GOSH! j/k, lol..._

_Hippie Jade: Yeah, it is kind of gross to think about... which is part of the reason I didn't write it... eeewwwww... :p_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Carmena was unable to rest. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and threatened to consume her.

So, there she was in her temporary quarters in the Jedi Temple sitting on the floor, attempting to meditate and calm her thoughts.

Palpatine couldn't be a bad person. She knew him…Sith…She'd like to think she knew him better than anyone.

But Obi-wan's words haunted her like a bad dream.

It didn't matter… She had to calm herself...

Calm…

She couldn't be calm, Jedi were dying everyday, the droid armies were killing innocent people.,..

Pain.

Death.

She was in love but was forbidden to be so…. Obi-wan didn't trust Palpatine, did he have good reason?

"Stop it…" she chastised herself.

What was something that always calmed her? Made her happy?

Let's see...when she was a young padawan at the Jedi Temple, the gardens of Naboo, waterfalls, making her first lightsaber, being chosen by Mace Windu…

Yes, the day she knew she would become a Jedi Knight that was truly her happiest moment.

_10 year old Carmena looked up with wide eyes at the imposing figure of Mace Windu, _

"_Now, Padawan Ellis, I have given this much thought and meditation. I would like you to be my apprentice."_

_Carmena squeaked out in surprise and was on the verge of jumping up and down in excitement. But, she stopped herself and attempted to look calm and collected. As calm and collected as a ten year old girl could be. _

_She certainly didn't want him to change his mind because she couldn't control herself._

_Carmena attempted to imitate the posture and calm composure of Master Windu himself, but, her attempt just made her look constipated._

"_I accept Master Windu. I would be honored to be your apprentice."_

_Mace nodded and took no notice of her rather amusing posture._

"_Your road to becoming a Jedi will be a long difficult one and I won't bother hiding the fact that I will be quite difficult on you, compared to other Jedi Masters and their apprentices. I am a hard teacher but it will be to your advantage."_

Carmena smiled, Master Windu appeared to most to be hard and unsympathetic. He was probably one of the most intimidating Masters in the entire Jedi Council.

But Carmena knew better, he was a kind and caring man and she had seen his true heart in the many missions they had been on together. He just expected the best out of people, and whenever someone was not at their best, he would harshly tell them so. And in cases where he met anyone who showed themselves to be unsavory, they would do well to fear him.

Carmena found her connection to the force. She grabbed at it with her tendrils of her mind. It did not retract from her advances, as it had done so many other times before.

A feeling of relief washed over her, the force flowed through her and all around her.

She felt all of the Jedi in the Temple, some doing just the same as her, others dueling, others just going about their business.

Their presence soothed her... she was not alone.

But wait, she sensed the thing that had so far eluded her senses. What was it?

No, not it, who_…_

She felt a strong presence in the force. She was closely connected to it.

Palpatine?

No. It wasn't him, but the presence reminded her of him somehow.

That didn't make sense. But there it was, and the Force did not lie, it showed things as they were.

Carmena grasped on to the presence.

Where was it?

Whatever it was, it was so close, and yet it was quite faint.

Carmena gasped loudly and in that action lost her tie to the Force.

The presence was indeed close, in fact, it was inside her.

"I'm pregnant…"

She swore under her breath.

This wasn't happening.

Now the problem she had thus far avoided solving, was being forcefully placed before her.

There was no way she could stay in the Jedi Order. Eventually, they would notice she was pregnant.

It was, after all, a hard thing to miss.

And then there would be no hiding the fact that she had broke Jedi Code.

It was doubtful she'd be able to convince the Council it was an immaculate conception.

There it was. She could no longer be a Jedi. She was with Palpatine's child.

Carmena had to tell him.

She felt something in the pit of her stomach. Something was off; something lightly prodding her not to tell him.

But, she had too!

They were going to have a child, even though it meant the end of her Jedi career, it was still a happy moment that she should share with the man she loved.

Then, why was she feeling so uneasy about it?

_Something is amiss with Palpatine and we all should be wary of him, for I sense a great deal of danger in trusting him…_

Obi-wan's words echoed faintly in her mind. She didn't think her conversation with Obi-wan Kenobi would affect her so much, it was absurd. But, the idea had been planted in her mind nonetheless.

Carmena had to think of the safety of her own child in her actions.

The baby deserved a father.

But…. the child also deserved a future that wasn't clouded in darkness, and if Obi-wan was right that would be all Palpatine would offer their son or daughter.

Tears welled in her eyes. It couldn't be true, Palpatine wasn't a danger to the Republic, his only concern was maintaining it.

But then again as Obi-wan had mentioned, he did continually request more emergency powers to be granted to him, he said, in order to speed along important decisions that could determine the course of the war.

At the time she had agreed with him.

Palpatine was a quite convincing when he wanted to be, after all, he was a politician.

Maybe he did crave power, but that was hardly a crime.

A Jedi may have no want of such things, but Palpatine was no Jedi.

Carmena doubted there were many politicians who didn't crave the power to accomplish their own goals, in order to do what they felt was right.

She had known him for years and she was fairly sure she knew him better than anyone.

_Sometimes that which is right in front of you, hard to see it is._

It was funny how Yoda's little sayings seemed to surface whenever she needed guidance. Perhaps it was her affection toward Palpatine that blinded her from the truth.

Carmena wouldn't let her own stubborness put her baby in danger.

She would leave Coruscant. That was what she needed to do, for her child.

When the war was over perhaps she would return if Palpatine's actions showed that he could be trusted to be a good father.

What would she tell the Council?

Would she even tell the Council?

Carmena wouldn't be able to face the look of disappointment that Mace Windu would give her when he found out she was leaving the Jedi.

She knew it was in poor taste to leave with no explanation.

She would leave a message, that was the least she could do… It still left them without any real answers…but Carmena didn't think she could give them that.

She grabbed a datapad off the desk in her quarters and left her goodbye.

"This is Jedi Master Carmena Ellis. I am leaving this message to explain my sudden disappearance. I'm afraid I can no longer be a Jedi."

Carmena stopped at what she said. She was discarding the one thing she had wanted all her life. Now that she had achieved her longtime goal,she readily threw it away.

No, it was just that she recognized her new responsibility, as a mother, as far more important.

"I realize that you can't afford any more losses to the already dwindling Jedi, but I am afraid I am no longer capable of being a Jedi Master. For reasons I can not disclose I am unable to carry out my duties. I am leaving the Order. I am deeply sorry... May the Force be with you all."

She cut transmission and placed the datapad on her unmade bed. Carmena collected what little belongings she owned, which wasn't much, for a Jedi had few personal belongings.

Then, Camena Ellis left Coruscant behind.


	5. Prologue Part V

_Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, I don't even deserve to lick the ground he walks on, blah be blahbitty blah… etc…_

_Wow, this is turning out to be a long prologue…_

_Agny: __Yeah, I somehow knew you wouldn't be happy with her leaving… but I had to get from point A to point B somehow and that was the only way I could think of to do it (psst.. don't tell anyone but... -whispers- I'm not that good of a creative writer...lol) because I want to go somewhere specific with her character as well as her daughter… Carmena had to have some cause to leave…...__it was sort of like Anakin's seemingly inane reasoning for turning to the Dark Side in RoTS…it had to happen somehow… _

_I'm also thinking perhaps my feelings toward Palpatine's character is a little less dynamic than yours may be…I'm probably going to portray him as flat out evil, not much light under the surface or anything…_

_LL- sorry that I was skipping the parts you wanted to read, the other questions you had will hopefully be answered later...if not...errr... sorry? __I don't know much about the EU…so I know little of the Emperor and Mara Jade's relationship, so Palpatine may have had some heart that people seldom saw, I don't know…Maybe when I get the chance I'll read the books... from what I've heard they are good.. I've only ever read the Jedi Apprentice books (I know they are for like… fifth-graders… BUT I DON'T CARE! OBI-WAN RULZ!)._

_darth mojo: It will probably go to through the time peroid of RotJ, if I don't get a massive writer's block before that point...which is a distinct possibility..._

_

* * *

_

_Note: err…. Reading some of the Reviews I think I may have given the wrong impression about Carmena… ummm… she's a blonde….not a red-head…I think I may have accidentally edited that out in the first part with my repeated goings-over …yeah….Carmena is Blonde… (If you look I never said her hair color…I only said "radiant wild hair" I believe…which was supposed to be "radiant blonde hair" or something of the like, I'll edit that when I get the chance). It's not all that important as far as the story is concerned, and I suppose it doesn't really matter, so if you want her to be a red-head you can imagine she's a red-head if you like, it doesn't really matter… _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

Palpatine glanced down at the datapad that had been sent to him via the Jedi Temple.

So, Carmena had left the Order. How unfortunate.

From what he gathered from their conversations being a Jedi Master was her crowning achievement.

The only reason that she would have cause to leave was if his plan had finally come to pass.

Carmena was carrying his child.

It was quite inconvenient that she chose to leave; perhaps his influence on her wasn't quite as strong as he had hoped.

His fist tightened around the datapad in anger. Not only had she made him a fool, she was running off with his child.

"Jedi.", the word rolled off his toungue with utter distaste and left behind a foul taste in his mouth.

Carmena was a Jedi, and as such, her actions should have been expected.

He wouldn't go so far as say he had loved her, but he had grown fond of her during their time together... in a way.

Time with her had been mildly enjoyable.

Certainly not as enjoyable as it was going to be to kill her, as well as the rest of the Jedi when he finally got the chance.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine got up in a quick motion taking hold of the datapad on his desk and, in a show of strength most were unaware he had, threw the datapad clear across the room where it shattered into millions of pieces against the far wall as if it were glass.

Ah, that made him feel much better. Palpatine took his seat once again.

No matter, he would get the child eventually.

Once Palpatine had complete control over the galaxy and his true nature was revealed, there was no doubt in his mind that Carmena would feel the need to train the child to be a Jedi in some vain attempt to prevent him or her from being turned.

It was a foolish notion really, that she would be able to do anything to stop the inevitable.

It would make no difference what she attempted to teach their child; it would, however, save him the trouble of training his future apprentice.

Hmmm... yes... he would only have to turn the child, which shouldn't prove difficult.

Palpatine was a patient man. He had waited many years for his plans of ruling the galaxy to come to pass, so too would he wait for his perfect apprentice.

Yes, for now, Anakin Skywalker would do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Carmena sat in the back of a transport headed toward Corellia. 

Her home planet.

It was the first place she had thought to go.

She had only visited it three or four times in her life, but it was where she was born.

Carmena had always seen the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as her home, butshe was leaving that life forever.

She would have to find a new home.

She would look for her family.

Carmena had not seen her father and mother in years, for all she knew they weren't even still alive.

What was she doing?

Carmena Ellis wasn't even sure herself to be truthful, this was a completely irrational decision she was making…

To a casual observer it would appear she had let the words of one man she had only met several times make her betray the only man she had ever loved.

She had always followed the path the Force laid out for her no matter how unorthodox for it usually proved to be the right course, and this case would be no different.

Carmena felt that leaving was the correct path, even though her emotions told her otherwise.

She knew she couldn't do that which she selfishly wanted for herself, she had to do what was right for her child. To protect it at all costs.

Her eyes drifted down to her belly. She was surprised that she had failed to notice it before; her stomach was already starting to grow.

But then again, she had other things on her mind apart from watching her figure.

Her child would have a good life.

She would see to that, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

_**Fin Prologue. **_


	6. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be, woe is me.**

**_This took a bit longer to get out than I thought it would, but oh well, I made upfor it, in that this one is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy. I hope._**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

_1 year later: Corellia_

_Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?_

_I have the power to save the one you love!_

_I'm going to end this once, and for all!_

_It's not the Jedi Way!_

_Don't listen to him!_

_I need him!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Former Jedi Master Carmena Ellis woke up startled from her sleep. 

Kiara's howling from across the room had awoken her from her slumber. Brushing her disheveled blonde hair behind her face, she wearily crawled out of bed crossing the room to her crying child.

Carmena had since taken residence with her father on Corellia. It had taken her several days to track him down.

Sadly Carmena had learned her mother, her daughter's namesake, had died a few years prior. Her father, Girard Ellis, had moved to the far side of the city away from the residence Carmena had known from her childhood and from the few visits she had taken to see them during the course of her life as a Jedi.

Her father had been welcoming to her after the loss of her mother. He had been quite eager for company and Carmena had been just as eager to get to know her father outside of the few vague memories she had of him.

Girard had asked about Kiara's father at first, but Carmena had refused to tell him and thankfully he didn't press the issue much aftershe was born. Something for which Carmena was grateful.

Her thoughts quickly returned to her baby.

This was quite a normal occurrence for her 6 month old little girl to cry, but tonight it seemed far more desperate and far harsher.

"Shh…Kiara, it's okay… I'm here."

Carmena reached out into the basinet to her child and lifting her into her arms. Normally, Kiara would reach out to Carmena's arms in return, but tonight she did not.

Kiara barely acknowledged her touch amidst all her wails.

Usually her cries were for food, wanting to be changed, or perhaps simply wanting to be held...

Carmena frowned. She cautiously reached out into her baby's mind in an attempt to calm her.

Her eyes widened when she discovered the source of Kiara's distress. It was due to something she would have never expected.

Something she didn't even sense until tapping in to the Force in order to touch Kiara's mind.

A massive disturbance in the Force.

Something was happening, something that would forever change the course of history…

Carmena just didn't know what.

She could sense, however, that it was not good. The future was clouded in a veil of darkness.

Odd that her untrained child had felt what she had not noticed until she had sought it out.

It was outstanding thata childof such a young age could sense the disturbance.

But, Carmena supposed perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised. Kiara was strong in the force, very much stronger than herself.

She tried unsuccessfully to calm her child, as she attempted to determine the source of the disturbance.

What could have happened?

Had the Separatists won?

She didn't think it possible, but it was best to be ready for any possible outcome.

Whatever happened, it was bad, to say the least. She sensed great loss in the Living Force.

Carmena set her still weeping child back in her crib, sending a powerful compulsion into her child's mind and soon Kiara was fast asleep.

She left her child's side and Carmena approached the comm. system on the wall.

She hadn't spoken to the Jedi since her unexplained disappearance months ago, but what ever caused the disturbance, it was important that she determined the cause. So, her fear of facing her fellow Jedi had to be placed aside for the moment.

Opening a channel to the Jedi Temple she spoke, "This is Former Jedi Master Carmena Ellis, there has been a great disturbance in the Force. What has happened? Please respond."

Static was her only reply.

"This is Carmena Ellis. Please reply."

Nothing.

Then something; a message appeared on her view screen.

A coded retreat message?

Her breath caught in her throat as she read the communication.

"Code 112: Urgent! All Jedi return to the Jedi Temple. The Clone War is over. The Separatists are defeated. Report back to Coruscant immediately."

The Clone War was over? Why would the victory of the Republic cause her child and herself distress?

"I have a bad feeling about this." Carmena voiced uneasily.

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, she pressed the comm. button once more, opening all channels.

"Code Number 3213, this is Former Jedi Master Carmena Ellis. What has happened? I received a coded retreat message from Jedi Temple…"

No sooner had she finished her sentence and she was receiving a signal in response.

Before her stood a holographic image of a dark haired man. He stood a clear foot taller than herself. He did look vaguely familiar to her for some reason, she was sure she had seen him before.

Ah yes… now she remembered.

He was a Senator…from Alderaan if memory served.

Carmena had seen him several times in the Senate when she had been guard to Palpatine.

She recalled he had been a quite outspoken member in the Senate, against both the war and Palpatine himself.

His home planet of Alderaan was a pacifist one, and so his aversion to the war was understandable, she supposed.

"Bail Organa?" His name came to her lips as soon as she recalled it.

"Glad to see you alive and well Jedi Ellis, we had begun to fear all the Jedi were dead."

Carmena's legs nearly gave way from under her…

"Dead?"

Bail's face was somber, "Yes, I am afraid the Supreme Chancellor has ordered the execution of the entire Jedi Order. It would appear that Palpatine is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for."

Carmena became numb at the revelation. Her inability to move was all that saved her from falling to the floor in despair.

"All the Jedi……all of them…" she nearly choked, "Gone?"

Senator Organa looked at her warily, "I'm afraid we have only made contact with Master Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi…there may be others… but I fear they may be limited."

Carmena's nearly choked. She felt ill.

She had taken Kiara away, in the minute possibility that Palpatine posed some threat, but she never imagined this.

It had just been a precaution…she never thought…

"Chancellor Palpatine?… A Sith Lord?" Her voice caught in her throat, "How? I don't believe it… I…"

Palpatine couldn't be evil, he couldn't be…

"I…can't…It's impossible…"

Carmena felt on the verge of collapse.

She glanced over in the direction of Kiara's sleeping form.

Her child.

His…child.

A revelation hit her like a brick. That had to have been his plan all along!

He had to have been using her in order to steal away their child to be his new Sith Apprentice.

No doubt he had figured out she had been pregnant with his child when she left Coruscant.

Carmena had fallen for his deception hook line and sinker. But, she could not wallow in that now. She had to look to the future, she had to ensure nothing bad befell Kiara.

Strong resolve flowed steadily into her mind. She had to protect her.

Her pure anger at Palpatine's exploitation of her was close to overtaking her grief. She was having trouble composing herself; Carmena didn't which for the Senator to see her like this. It was hardly fitting of a Jedi, former or not.

"I'm afraid it is true Lady Jedi, the coded retreat message you mentioned is most certainly a trap to get any remaining Jedi back to the Jedi Temple where they will be killed on sight. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi are planning on going back to the Temple to modify the message so no Jedi fall into the trap. We are headed to Coruscant as we speak."

Carmena felt tears coming to her eyes, but she held them back and responded.

"I wish you luck in your mission Senator Organa. Give Master Yoda and Kenobi my regards. And may the Force be with you all." She replied with strained composure.

Bail nodded, but looked to her with concern, "Where do you plan on going Master Ellis? No doubt Palpatine will seek out all Jedi, even those who have left the Order."

Carmena sighed, "I honestly don't know Senator, but I promise you I will not allow myself to be found by Palpatine, or anyone else who would have cause to do me harm." _Or to my baby…_

Senator Organa looked solemn.

"Good Luck to you Master Jedi. I sincerely hope to see you again in the future. The side of light will prevail once more. I know it will…and it must. Good-bye and May the Force be with you as well."

The image of Bail Organa faded away, leaving Carmena to simply stare at the bare wall behind where it once stood.

She didn't know how long she stood there in her coma-like state… Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Force, it felt like forever…It was just too much to take in.

But, she had to; she had to stay strong, for her little girl.

She broke out of her stupor and glanced to Kiara.

The child had begun to stir but thankfully did not wake.

Where would she go now? Corellia was probably the first place Palpatine would think to look for her; she had mentioned to him more than once that it was her home planet.

She had to leave to somewhere far away. It had to be somewhere in the Outer Rim, somewhere outside of the Republic influence.

There was a knock at the door.

Carmena's head turned sharply at the noise; in all her confusion she hadn't sensed her father's approach.

"Everything alright in there Carmena? I heard the baby crying and heard you talking to someone…"

Carmena approached the door placing a hand on its frame.

"We're okay Dad…Just fine..."

Apparently she hadn't sounded too convincing because he immediately opened the door.

He saw the distraught look upon Carmena's face she had unsuccessfully concealed from him.

Girard's face looked genuinely concerned.

"What's the matter?" He quickly looked over her shoulder in a state of panic, "Is Kiara alright?"

Carmena nodded, "No, no she's fine…"

_For now_.

He looked into her eyes as if searching for something, as if they would tell him what had troubled her so.

The action was futile, as her father was no Jedi.

But... it reminded her of her Master. The way that, as if by one single look, he would know all her thoughts.

He always seemed to know how to make her feel better, even when she felt inconsolable.

Now, at the peak of her anguish, he wouldn't be able to help her.

He was dead.

Was he though? She wasn't positive. Organa hadn't said specifically, but he had implied that the remaining Jedi were all but a handful.

And somewhere in her gut, she knew that Windu was not amoung the survivors, and a Jedi's intuition was seldom wrong.

Carmena couldn't take it any longer, her defenses began to crack and she was soon reduced to tears, falling to the ground.

At least, she was about to fall to the ground.

A set of arms had broken her decent. Blearily, she looked up to her father.

"They're dead." She said flatly.

Girard knelt down to comfort her. "Who Carmena? Whose dead?"

Using her sleeve, she wiped the tears from her eyes as best she could.

"The Jedi…almost every one of them."

Her father's eyes widened. "What? How?"

Carmena looked to the floor away from her father's gaze, "The Sith have taken over the Republic."

He jerked to his feet in surprise. Disbelief was present in his eyes; she didn't need her Jedi senses to see that.

"How do you know this?" Her father attempted to reason with her. "Are you sure you weren't having a bad dream and that your just upset over nothing?"

Carmena got to her feet, her tears subsiding.

"Force, I wish I was."

She regained her control, approaching the empty supply bag across the room, lifting it onto her bed; she began filling it with her few belongings.

Girard entered the room, beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Carmena looked to her father. "I'm sorry, I can't stay. I really wish I could. I want you to know that if things had been different… I wish… I wish that I could have gotten to know you better."

She closed her bag and set it next to Kiara's basinet.

"But, I have to go."

Girard took a step in front of her.

"Go? But where?"

Stopping she took his hand in her own.

"I know you don't know what's going on. But soon you will. And soon you will understand why I have to leave. Why I have to hide."

Girard was about to protest but Carmena stopped him.

"Please Dad, I have to leave, and I can't tell you where I am going; it will only put you in danger."

He finally conceded and nodded brushing his hand through his black hair.

"Alright, Carmena. I don't understand what is going on, but I trust you know what you are doing.", he placed his hand on her shoulder firmly,"Please take care of yourself and Kiara, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Carmena embraced her father and then approached Kiara's sleeping form. As she picked her up, Kiara awoke startled.

Stretching within her mother's grasp she began rubbing her eyes groggily with her tiny fingers.

Carmena turned to Girard soberly, "I think it would be best if you went into hiding as well. You probably don't have to leave Corellia. But, I think you should move to another part of the planet, maybe even change your name."

Girard nodded with understanding, "So, in case whoever is after you doesn't come looking for me for information on your whereabouts."

"Yes." Carmena replied bending down and picked up her bag to leave.

"Wait, Carmena." She turned to her father.

Girard reached up and touched Kiara's face tenderly and she giggled in return, grabbing hold of his large fingers with her own tiny hands.

"Take my ship, _The Orion._ It's an older model but she reliable. She's only a small transport ship but I've added a few weapons and she's got excellent maneuverability and she could easily be modified for whatever you need. Force knows you'll need her more than I ever will."

Carmena frowned, "Girard, I can't take your ship. I know you love _The Orion_, you've spent forever working on her. I couldn't…"

Girard held up his hand stopping her.

"Just take it. Please, for me. I can't think of anyone else I would rather give her to than you. I know you need it."

He would never say it but Carmena knew that Girard had regretted giving her up to the Jedi all those years ago.

He had put his heart and soul into that ship, and giving it to her was a way in which he felt he could apologize for not raising her and sending her away into the life of a Jedi; a life that had now become a death sentence.

Carmena conceded to his request.

"Alright Dad, I will take _The Orion_."

She leant into him in an embrace, with Kiara nestled carefully between them.

"I want you to know you did the right thing when you gave me to the Jedi Order. As a Jedi, I served a greater purpose; I made a difference in the galaxy. I saved lives…"

"And now your own is in danger." Girard sighed shaking his head in frustration with himself.

"If I hadn't let that Jedi take you when you were a child, you would have had a good life here on Corellia. You wouldn't have had to worry about hiding, about being killed…"

Carmena shifted Kiara in her arms and backed away from Girard looking into his eyes.

"I know nothing I say will set you at ease. But, know that whatever happens to me, it is not your fault and I do not blame you for anything, not for an instant. You made the right decision letting the Jedi take me."

Girard said nothing, but he visibly relented.

"Good-bye Father. May the Force be with you."

"And with you Carmena, and with you."

* * *


	7. The Cloak of the Sith

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars...well I own some Star Wars DVDs...but that would be the extent of my ownership of the Star Wars franshise... oh and I do own my OCs...thats about it.**_

_** Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the EXTREME delay...but I've been really busy with school and school stuff, so I'm sorry about that...but things I have to do get piled on top of each other and sadly it's writing this story that gets set on the back burner. :(**_

_**I'll try and get the next chapter up a bit sooner...I don't think my course work this quarter will be quite as bad as the last two. **_

_**

* * *

** **  
Chapter 2: The Cloak of the Sith** _

_The Orion_ was a good ship. Girard had been modest in his description of its abilities. It looked like a simple transport ship, but it would definitely hold her own in a firefight.

And that was something Carmena was glad for, for it seemed likely she would need it.

As she exited the atmosphere or Corellia, she began searching the star charts for a possible destination. Most of the planets she had some familiarity with were too close to Republic influence.

It had to be somewhere outside of Palpatine's powers, so it would be less likely she would be caught. Several seemed promising, mostly back-water Outer Rim planets with no outside influences, but at the same time plenty of inner-planetary powers and influences to take its place.

In the lists of planets before her, a specific one caught her eye.

Roon.

During her life as a Jedi, she had never been there personally, but she certainly had heard of it. It had a reputation as a legend, a myth. It was supposedly a place of riches beyond the imagination; any treasure seekers dream.

Only thing was, it was nearly impossible to get to if you didn't already know the way.

Or, if you happened to be a Jedi.

It lay just beyond a large nebulosity, obstructing the tiny planet from the rest of the galaxy. The nebulous was referred to as _The Cloak of the Sith_.

_Ironic._ Carmena thought dryly.

The tide-locked planet would suit her purposes fine. What better place to hide than an Outer Rim planet that some had come to believe didn't even exist?

Setting the course for the planet, she began the jump to lightspeed.

Carmena left the cockpit to check on Kiara.

She found her baby in the bedroom dangling off the side of her crib dangerously in an attempt to get out of her crib. Kiara was quite the little adventurer and sometimes her avid curiosity led too trouble.

Carmena quickly scooped her up from her precarious position and she gave a squeak in surprise to the interruption of her attempted escape.

Kiara looked up to her with her big hazel eyes with an expression of what could only be described as disappointment that her endeavor had been foiled.

"Where did you think you were going? Huh?" Carmena asked with a smile and sent the lighthearted accusation over the force bond between them.

Kiara of course didn't understand fully, Carmena hadn't expected her too she was still a baby after all, but the idea was still conveyed. Kiara responded with a mischievous giggle and smile.

She brought Kiara closer too her massaging her back soothingly and humming a lullaby she remembered vaguely from her childhood.

Carmena knew that Kiara would prove herself to be a difficult student and daughter in the coming years with her evident rebellious nature. Even though she had no experience as a mother or a teacher, and she harbored some doubts about her abilities as both, she knew that she would take the responsibility and she would raise Kiara as best she could.

Carmena placed Kiara, who was fast asleep, back into her crib.

She had to make sure Kiara would be ready when the inevitable happened, and she had to face her father. Carmena wasn't delusional, she knew it would happened eventually but she would prolong that meeting between father and daughter as long as she could. Kiara would be ready, Carmena would see to that.


	8. Of Evil and Babysitters

_Yeah, I know…I suck…I never update :(  
_

_I applogize. I know how frustrating it is when someone takes forever to update a story…and I get pretty mad too, so if you are angry at me I understand and you have every right to be._

_I figure I will promise nothing anymore as far as when I get around to updating this story, because if I promise anything, its likely not to happen. Writer's Block, and my own laziness are key reasons. I'm a bum…sorry. But feel free to yell at me if you like, maybe it will get me into gear to update..maybe. Not very likely..but maybe. _

_So here's a new chapter! Yay! It's pretty long, which is good right? Hopefully not a complete waste of your time though._

_Story note: I took Roon and the several characters out of the cartoon series "Droids" and I will be using some of the story lines from the Mungo Baobab cycle of the series if you've ever seen it or care to. Anyway I will use that story and characters in this chapter and following ones. I will however not being including the main characters of that series, R2 and 3PO simply because the storyline doesn't seem to mesh with the info known from Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope, the movies the cartoon is set between. So yeah…I'll be using the "Droids" stories without the Droids actually being in them.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: Of Evil and Babysitters_**

The Umboo province, quiet and majestic, located on the light side of the tide-locked planet of Roon. It lay in eternal sunlight, posing in complete opposition to its counterpart on the opposite side of the planet. Roon's other half caught in perpetual darkness; a desolate wasteland, where few living creatures would and could call home.

The evident metaphor present in the structure of this planet to that of the light and the dark side of the Force was certainly not lost on Carmena. It seemed to her an ever constant reminder of why she needed to be here, what she had to fight for to protect, what she needed to pass on to her daughter.

The Light side of the Force served to preserve and flourish life, while the Dark side only destroyed it.

She sighed, but darkness still seemed to flourish hidden beneath well developed guises of lightness and kindness. Sometimes, it took a keen eye to determine the deceit beneath a bright and visibly loving exterior.

_Smiling eyes. Warm hands. I need you. Why?  
_

Carmena brow furrowed.

But, then darkness could also be so evident and blatantly clear, but still completely unchecked and ignored.

Apathy was one of the worst traits to be found among the citizens of this galaxy. Good people who stood idly by allowing horrible atrocities to occur right in front of them with no reprimand. She sometimes felt the indifference of decent beings was just as ghastly a crime as the foul acts being flippantly disregarded.

At least the people of Umboo had some backbone, it seemed.

Koong, the Governor of Tawntoon; the neighboring province of Umboo was clearly marked with cruelty. A power hungry individual with no concern for others, and he seemed intent on being the ruler of the entire planet, and had even gone so far as too blatantly claim he already was.

He was a Palpatine in his own right perhaps, but far less clever. The governor's intentions were far from hidden.

Carmena suspected he may come to be a problem in the coming years, but she doubted it would be anything they wouldn't be able to overcome.

Umboo; she had discovered during the six months she had being making residence here, was publicly against Koong.

That was something for which Carmena was grateful for. The people of Umboo where far better in character than most she had come in contact with, even if they were wary of her…

Her eyes flickered to the window.

The force murmured warning. Getting up slowly from her chair and taking a quick glance to Kiara who stood in her crib giggling immensely. Apparently, her daughter had found something deeply amusing in grasping either side of her crib and shaking her wobbly body back in forth in and odd bouncing manner.

Turning her attention back to the window, she could sense a presence. Someone was outside.

Relief washed over her when she determined the presence.

It was a girl from town. It seemed she had taken residence in the bushes under Carmena's window, careful not to reveal herself to Carmena.

She gave a smirk; it seemed she had a spy.

Advancing on the window slowly she gave no inclination to the now hiding girl she had been discovered until she reached the open window and placed a hand on its frame.

"Would you like something to drink while you sit out there in my bushes? I know its awful hot out; I wouldn't want you to get dehydrated."

Carmena heard a gasp from below the window and the girl fell backward out of the bushes into view with surprise.

* * *

Auren Yomm had been curious about the woman ever since she arrived in Umboo. 

Offworlders were rare, practically unheard off.

When the mysterious woman came to live in Umboo word spread quickly. Whispered rumors, offhand speculations, some even thought she was some kind of witch. Auren wasn't sure where that rumor had sprouted from and she certainly didn't believe it.

She had seen her in the market and in town a few times, with her baby cradled in her arms. The woman had a strange accent that wasn't like one she'd ever heard before. It sounded cultured, sophisticated, and she liked it.

Auren had her own theory on the woman.

She had been a Republic fighter pilot, no doubt. How else had she been able to fly through the Cloak of the Sith and make it too Roon without help?

Koong had control of almost all of the lightstations that could help guide her in, and he'd only let someone through if they had something to offer him and from the looks of it, she didn't have much.

Maybe she was famous, forced out of service after getting pregnant…or, or perhaps maybe she left in heated protest to the newly formed Empire...or something.

Auren had heard from her father that the Republic had been overthrown and the galaxy was apparently now a part of an Empire of some sort. It certainly didn't affect Roon. They hadn't had contact with the Republic, and it wasn't likely the Empire would have any influence here either. But her father always said it was important to know what was going on in the galaxy, even if it didn't affect them at that precise moment. Knowledge was always important.

She knew he was right, but she didn't think much on what the rest of the galaxy was doing, there were enough things right here on Roon to capture her interest.

Like this strange woman.

She had shared her theory with a few of her friends and they laughed it off. One of her friends, Golu, suggested rudely that maybe she had given something to Koong in order to get through using the lightstations, something of the unspeakable variety. It had made Auren redden to even think about it. It made her angry for some reason for anyone to think of this woman like that. She was someone to be admired, not laughed at. Well at least that's what she assumed.

That's why she had snuck up to the woman's secluded house after her practice for the rockhopper race next week, so she could find out for sure what the woman's story was. Auren had to prove Golu wrong.

She approached the window and saw the woman sitting at the table, looking to be deep in thought. Then she got up from her chair and passed her baby's basinet closer to the window. Auren quickly ducked out of sight behind the large plants and shrubs before the woman could see her.

Auren had been so curious about the woman that she had ran up here as fast as she could after the long few hours of practice racing her rockhopper along with her friends. She was getting quite good at it too, and she even had hopes that maybe she could make the Umboo team for the Roon Colonial games in a few years.

Now sitting in the penetrating heat of Roon her thoughts strayed from the woman… Oh gosh, what she wouldn't give for something to drink. It had completely slipped her mind to drink and eat as she'd been so eager to get here.

Soft footsteps approached the window and Auren saw the woman's hand lay on the window sill. Auren held her breath hoping not to be caught.

"Would you like something to drink while you sit out there in my bushes? I know its awful hot out; I wouldn't want you to get dehydrated."

Auren fell forward and out of the bushes in shock. How? What?

How did she know that she was there, and that she was thirsty? She was certain that woman hadn't seen her…

Perhaps that witch theory hadn't been too far off the mark after all.

Auren shook it off, she was probably making something out of nothing, it was merely a coincidence; it wasn't as if the woman could read minds. That was impossible. She looked up toward the woman.

Auren thought at that moment that she hadn't ever seen anyone as beautiful in her life. The woman's blonde hair flew in the breeze in a graceful manner caressing the soft cheekbones of her face.

She looked around for an escape and thought frantically of what her mom and dad might say if they found out she'd been spying on the offworlder, invading her privacy. What was she going to do?

Auren struggled for a response to the woman's question but none came. But, the woman merely looked at her with a non-excusatory glance; she seemed ignorant of Auren's transgression.

But, she had to know she was being watched by Auren, it appeared as though she just didn't care.

The woman smiled.

"I didn't mean to startle you my dear. Why don't you come in? I'm afraid I do not get very many visitors. I am beginning to suspect people around here are wary of me, but I can assure you I mean you no harm."

It was poor consolation, as a person who did mean harm would hardly announce it, would they?

"Umm. I should probably be getting home by now, my mom gets worried if I'm not back on time…I..."

The woman retreated from the window and back into her home, and then the door beside Auren opened. The woman held a glass filled with what looked like cider.

"Now, now, from the looks of it you were planning on snooping outside my window for quite sometime. I doubt a few more minutes would make your mother worry."

Seeing Auren's apprehension as well as suprise that the woman had indeed known what she had been up to, the woman smiled and a sense of warmth and calm swept over her.

"I have sweet cakes, your welcome to have some of those as well."

All the uneasiness she had felt to entering this woman's house was gone in an instant, in its place the growling of her stomach.

"Ok. I guess I can stay for a little while…"

The young girl sat across from her eagerly drinking down the cider and nibbling on a sweetcake. Once she finished Carmena slid the pitcher over too her so she could drink some more.

The girl finished the second glass and was about to pour herself a third when she appeared to come back to her senses and realize where she was.

"I'm..I'm sorry about spying on you mam...I didn't mean to, I was just curious…"

Carmena gave a knowing smile.

"Well of course you meant to, why else would you have done it? I think what you really mean to say is that you didn't mean to be caught…" Carmena raised an eyebrow.

It seemed the girl did not know how to reply to that and she simply sat there wide eyed, clearly embarrassed of her actions.

Carmena leaned back in her chair and appraised the young girl. She suspected she was around twelve years old perhaps. She had dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes that shown of intelligence. Carmena suspected this girl would grow to be a very striking young woman given time.

"So, I fear in all this commotion I never caught your name. It seems only right that I know the name of my new friend don't you think?"

The girl looked doubtful of the implication they were friends, but said nothing of it.

"My name is Auren, Auren Yomm…"

"Hello, Auren. My name is Carmena Ellis." Then she motioned toward the crib next to the table. "And that is my daughter, Kiara."

Kiara discontinued her previous actions at the hearing of her name. She lifted her arms up at her mother in a grabbing motion.

"Mah. Hol!"

The poorly formed and nearly indecipherable words were easily understood by Carmena.

_Mom, Hold._

The force bond between them made it easy for Carmena to know what was troubling Kiara…most of the time. Sometimes Carmena doubted even Kiara knew what it was she wanted.

Carmena reached down and scooped up her little girl sitting her on her knee as she turned her attention back to Auren.

"You needn't worry so much Auren, I'm not going to tell your parents…In fact I'm glad you came by."

The girl visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Miss Ellis…I…thanks."

Carmena nodded, taking a sip of her drink and lightly rocking Kiara in her knee.

"So, what brought you Auren…? I imagine there was something about me you were determined to discover in your little respite in my shrubberies."

Auren bit her lip. "Well, you see…not many offworlders come to Roon. People don't know what to think of you here, my friends have so many guesses about how you came here…I just wanted to know for sure."

Kiara then turned to look at Auren as if she had just noticed her entrance and when Auren turned down to see the baby staring at her, Kiara gave a smile and quick giggle before hiding her head against in her mothers shawl.

"Yes, well…sorry to say that is not a story I can tell you in full detail…but I can tell you that I came here to get away from the Inner planets' dealings. Not a good place for my daughter to grow up in. Its dark times in the galaxy I'm afraid."

"Oh." Auren was obviously not completely satisfied with the answer she had received, but recognized that, at least for the moment, she wasn't going to get any more information out of her.

Carmena looked to Auren with a grin..

"So Auren…how do you feel about babysitting?"


End file.
